1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
As a display device, there has been a touch panel (a touch screen) which has a touch sensor of an electrostatic method or a resistance membrane method on a surface of a display unit such as a liquid crystal display. With the touch panel, inputting to an information processing apparatus can be performed by touching the screen of the display unit. Therefore, the information processing apparatus can be easily handled by the user.
Further, as a display device which detects operation in the vicinity of a display unit, technologies other than the touch panel have been also disclosed. For example, a technology that a display device simultaneously performs light emission and light reception is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-276223. Further, a technology that a computer device is operated by movement of the user's hand or body is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-24839 (Japanese Patent No. 3968477). Furthermore, a technology of a panel which can output information of a plurality of input points on the panel is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-146165.